1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for streaming video service pricing models, and more particularly to systems and methods which ensures content providers that the correct number of viewers pay for their streaming service based on a viewer headcount pricing model.
2. Description of Related Art
New developments in digital technology make server-based file sharing on the Internet convenient and fast. Movie studios and associated distributors are losing significant revenues due to many people staying at home and using streaming video services into their home such as Netflix, Blockbuster, Hulu, etc. Although these streaming video services may have business contracts to share revenues with the movie studios and associated distributors, the revenues lost due to streaming services may not be compensated due to current pricing model of the media streaming service providers.
Currently, most of the streaming video services gain revenues on the basis of monthly membership or pay by view. That means, once a person registers as a member, most of contracts allow them to watch unlimited streaming video per month. Most streaming video service providers do not charge based on how many viewers are watching the streaming video. Using Netflix as an example, anyone can sign into a Netflix account with a valid account name and password. Not only that, multiple people can sign into the same Netflix account at the same time and watch different contents so often times one account name is shared among multiple people or multiple viewers can watch the same streaming video together. If the streaming service is based on pay by view, it does not control how many viewers watch the same streaming video either. Often times, multiple people are watching the same streaming video at the same time. That means multiple viewers can watch a movie online with only one payment. This pricing model of streaming video services indirectly negatively affects the revenues of movie studios and associated distributors.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a system and method for the movie studios, online gaming and educational providers, distributors, and any other online venue to capture revenues from streaming video content directly to the home or any computing device by charging on viewer headcount basis. Using a system wherein the viewer is counted no matter how many are watching the program at the same time or for that matter no matter from how many different locations using the same login and password. This will prevent overusage of an account and underpayment for the service.